Electrical connectors come in various forms and serve various purposes. For example, computers are commonly connected to peripheral devices (e.g., keyboards, monitors and printers) through USB (Universal Serial Bus) connectors and multi-pin connectors. An RJ-11 phone plug type connector is also used in computer networks, as well as other implementations. For example, a catheter including a device such as an ultrasonic imaging device requiring rotation during operation may be mechanically and electrically connected to a motor drive unit. An RJ-11 connector coupled with a rotary transformer can be used to connect the motor drive unit to the catheter. Typically, an electrical connector has a female portion and a male portion that can be mated to form an electrical connection between the two portions. A conventional USB connector, for example, requires the male portion be inserted into the female portion at one particular orientation along 360 degrees of rotation.